


Alone

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: A Heart Brimming with Love [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Ship It, Set beginning of season 2, Turnadette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick feels utterly alone as he falls helplessly in love with Sister Bernadette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

After the death of his wife, he never thought he would fall in love again. Never did he dream that he would fall for Sister Bernadette or that his heart would ache as badly as does now with the knowledge that he can't have her.

It's like God is having a laugh at his expense first his wife dies then he falls in love with a Nun.

There is no one he can confide in about how he feels. Timmy while mature for his age was still too young to understand these things and the only friends he had all lived at Nonnatus House. 

Not for the first, he was alone with none to share how he feels.


End file.
